The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, and is particularly applicable to a semiconductor memory device equipped with a static type memory cell, and a semiconductor device equipped therewith.
There has been known a semiconductor device equipped with a volatile semiconductor memory device like a static random access memory (SRAM). There has been proposed a layout of a slender memory cell as a memory cell of an SRAM generated by a miniaturized semiconductor process (refer to U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0117722). This slender memory cell has a laterally-long layout in which a gate wiring is arranged in a horizontal direction and a diffusion layer is arranged in a vertical direction. A word line is extended in the same direction as the gate wiring, and a bit line is extended in the same direction as the diffusion layer.
Further, as the SRAM, there has been proposed a configuration in which a bit line is shared between adjacent memory cells (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Laid-Open No. Hei 5 (1993)-290577).